


Go Away

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [21]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Alucard encounters his first guests after those incestuous rapists are killed.
Series: Sluggy Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 1





	Go Away

Alucard inherited his childhood home just recently, since he along with Trevor and Sypha killed his father, Vlad Tepes and saved the world.

He had some Japanese kids, Sumi and Taka be trained by him. They unfortunately wanted to know more about the castle, and tried seducing and killing Adrian. But they were and weren't successful. He killed them and put their bodies on stakes in front of the entrance. But somebody doesn't get the message.

A random hunter came by and was looking for him. But Alucard saw him very quickly. The hunter got frightened very quickly and tried running away. But Alucard killed him, and then added him to the front.


End file.
